Minha Pequena
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: -Fic dedicada a Pequena Pérola- 'Para ele Hinata era mais do que uma amiga ou uma irmã postiça...Ele amava àquela pequena mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa, por isso foi tão difícil deixá-la para trás juntamente com seu coração'


_**Disclaimer**__: Os personagens desta Fic pertencem ao tio Masashi, aquele malvado que vai me pagar por ter feito aquilo com o Kakashi T-T/_

_Fic dedicada a __Pequena Pérola_

**-**

**Minha Pequena**

**-**

**-

* * *

  
**

Uma bela garotinha de curtos cabelos azulados, pele pálida e rosto angelical sorriu abertamente para o belo moreno a sua frente. Esse tinha olhos frios num tom negro, sua pele era bronzeada, seus longos cabelos azuis escuros desciam-lhe pelos ombros largos e pelos braços já bem desenvolvidos e seu rosto másculo continha feições serias.

A bela menina tinha as bochechas levemente rubras e suas pequeninas mãos estavam juntas segurando uma sextinha com flores de diversas cores e tamanhos... Eles haviam acabado de chegar da clareira que ficava perto da mansão Hyuuga.

_- __**Hinata**__ –_chamou o belo jovem de 16 anos se abaixando e ficando na altura da Hyuuga de apenas 9 anos- _**Eu preciso que me prometa uma coisa.**_

_- __**Cla-claro, I-Itachi-kun**_–disse ela com a voz melodiosa e baixa, em quando fitava as íris negras a sua frente. Seus olhos perolados brilhavam com intensidade e seu curto cabelo azulado caia como cascata ao lado do rosto, o emoldurando e o deixando ainda mais delicado.

_- __**Prometa que nunca vai me esquecer ou odiar**__ –_pediu ele tocando o rosto delicado da menina... Via aquela pequena criança como a irmã que nunca teve mas sempre desejou ter tido. Claro, possuía um irmão, que tinha a mesma idade de Hinata, mas não o amava como aquela doce menina... Ela era única.

Com seus gestos tímidos e delicados Itachi considerava Hinata uma bonequinha que ele queria proteger e ter sempre por perto... Ele a amava, um amor puro e inigualável, que só se sentia por aquela pessoa especial que ficava para sempre em suas memórias e em seu coração.

Hinata corou fortemente e sorriu para o moreno mais velho. Conhecia o herdeiro Uchiha desde sempre, seus pais eram melhores amigos e eles se tornaram mais do que amigos, como seus pais desejavam... Eles eram como irmãos, não... Eles eram mais que irmãos, eram algo que chegava muito alem de tudo aquilo.

_- __**Nu-nunca o es-esqueceria ou o o-odiaria, I-Itachi-kun...**_–e logo o abraçou com carinho, deixando a sextinha cair no chão e seu rosto descansar na curva do pescoço do belo moreno, sentindo o cheiro de orvalho lhe invadir as narinas sensíveis... Ela adorava o cheiro dele-_**E-eu prometo.**_

A jovem Hyuuga sentiu seu ombro sendo molhado pelas lagrimas de Itachi, que escorriam pelo seu rosto silenciosamente... Ele não queria deixá-la. Ele queria ficar com ela e protegê-la, pois aquela doce menina era a única que merecia sua proteção. Só que aquilo agora era impossível...

- _**Po-porque e-esta chorando, I-Itachi-kun?**_–perguntou ela desfazendo o abraço e o fitando com os olhos perolados, que brilhavam em preocupação. Levando as mãos pequeninas de encontro ao rosto másculo, limpou as lágrimas que escorriam e beijou levemente sua testa... Um beijo carinhoso e cálido, que preencheu o coração do Uchiha com uma quentura reconfortante.

- _**Não é nada minha pequena...**_ –sussurrou ele sorrindo para ela, que corou levemente- _**Apenas... Apenas continue me abraçando.**_–pediu a abraçando novamente. Ter aquele corpo quente junto ao seu era uma das coisas que mais o fariam falta...

- _**E-eu te a-amo... I-Itachi-kun**_ –murmurou ela fechando os olhos e sentindo seu ombro ser novamente molhado pelas lagrimas do moreno, que a abraçava com mais força contra seu corpo rijo e musculoso.... Ele também a amava, e sabia que era aquilo que ainda o prendia naquela vila.

-

**

* * *

  
**

_Itachi olhou para os portões de Konoha e deixou uma ultima lagrima cair pelo seu rosto... As únicas coisas que deixava para trás era seu único amor e seu coração, que havia ficado com uma pequena menininha que ele nunca conseguiria tirar de seus pensamentos._

_- __**Adeus minha pequena...**__ –murmurou ele virando-se e jurando não mais olhar para trás. Nunca poderia voltar àquela vila, mais sua mente nunca iria sair dela... Não enquanto Hyuuga Hinata estivesse ali._

_-  
_

**

* * *

  
**

**-FIM-**

**-**

_**-**_

_**Minha-Super-Amiga-E-Beta-Esplêndida!!!!!! :Db**_

_**Espero que tenha gostado da micro Ficzinha... x.x**_

_**Beijinhos linda e, por favor, me perdoem pelos erros gramaticais da Fic, **_

_**mas é que eu não podia dar um presente surpresa pra minha beta ela tendo revisado ele, né? xD**_

_Reviews__?_


End file.
